No More Fourtris! Petris always
by AbnegationDauntless4ever
Summary: Tris never did love Tobias she always did love Peter .How will the three of them deal with it?Not very good at summaries so pardon me.rated t for tris and because i want to. Peter/Tris Tobias/idk comment if you have any ideas. I don't own Divergent. Summary sucks but please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Plz review when your done reading. Cut me some slack this is my first fan fiç hoping to get at least five reviews per chapter.**

POV Tobias

i was sitting in the hospital waiting room, when i felt a hand graze my shoulder. i jerked away because that was Tris' way of saying she was worried about me. when i looked up though i saw instead the doctor.

"Are you ?" the doctor asks me.

"Yes,why do you ask?" I question.

"We have some news about Tris,"

"What, that she's dead? IF you haven't noticed I already know that."

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. Tris is very much alive. In fact, she was never dead."

"And you never told me? Why not?"

"We have to test her first before you can se-"

I raced to her room to go see her but another doctor kept me from going in to see my girlfriend.

At that same moment the doctor appeared next to me. "I am so sorry, but we think Tris has long-term memory loss. I tried to tell you in the waiting room but you would not listen.

"Wait, are you telling me that my own girlfriend might not remember me?" gesturing towards Tris' room.

I pushed the other doctor out of my way and walked in. the doctor told me something.I was full of anger so i went outside and went for a run,so i wouldn't end up killing a doctor or something

{page break}

Two hours later i walked to the dorm room and i explained to everyone what the doctor had told me.

Caleb asked me, "You are telling me that my sister is not dead?"

Cara, Erudite as ever, "How?"

Peter, being the douche that he is, "Who cares?"

At that point i just about knocked him out but Amar and George were holding me back, knowing what kind of damage i could do to a douche like Peter.I walked out and ran for two and a half hours to clear my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

Just then Four, my boyfriend, walked through the door. A couple seconds after he arrived the doctor walked in after the man. He then whispers something to the man that I can't hear.I didn't say anything because it's not fair to lead Tobias on thinking that i love him when I love another guy.

The man walks out infuriated and the doctor walks over to me.

"Tris I am gonna give you a test to see if you have memory loss or something. Say yes if you remember the people I am about to name, Okay?"

"okay" i said nervously.

"Tori?"

"yes"

"Caleb?"

"yes"

"Tobias?"

"yes"

" do you know Peter?"

" Oh, yes. He's the one i want to be right here by my side, do you mind calling him in here?"

"Tris, i don't think that would be a very good idea. From what I hear you two are not very nice to eachother"

" Please just call him in here. We won't give you problems, I just need to talk to him."

"when the sessions over"

"When's that?"

"10 minutes"

"Fine!"

{page break}

Peter POV:

A doctor just came in saying that Tris was calling me.

"Are you bull-shitting me?"

"No sir, she told me to tell you that you were the only one she wanted by her side. Don't shoot the messanger. She's the one who told me that there were no problems between you guys."

"Oh"

"Yeah, anyways she sent me to come get you."

"Okay I'll go."

"Great!"

What was wrong with Tris? We don't have any problems between us my ass. Maybe this is my chance to win her over. See I don't really hate her I just make it seem like that because I don't want people calling me a wuss because I like a Stiff. But then again she's not really a stiff anymore. During the war, I have seen her deal with a bunch of bullshit. She lost both her parents in one day. Her brother betrayed her and now she doesn't even want her own boyfriend. This is my chance, I can probably actually get her to go out with me then with that douche bag Four.

If the doctor is telling the truth and Tris really said that I was the only one she wanted by her side, then my heart is gonna burst with joy. I wish Tris would've liked me during initiation cause then we wouldn't be in this would be in our new apartment in bed making out. Even though I have never kisssed her doesn't mean I haven't dreamt of what it would be like to have her pink juicy lips pressed against mine.

When we arrived I saw Tris laying in the hospital bed. Even though she's not all dressed up she looks sexy as ever."Hey Tris," I said catious of how she would react, hoping that she wouldn't send me away because she changed her mind about me.

"PETER! You're here!" she squeeled.

"Yeah, i am. Now can you tell me why i am here and Tobias isn't?" I queeried.

"Oh yes just one moment, Doctor can you give us a moment?"she asked the doctor that escorted me here.

"Of Course, Miss Prior" he responded.

As soon as the door was shut firmly behind the doctor Tris told me to bend down so she could whisper just in case someone was eavesdropping, so I bent my head so that it was right in front of her narrow yet beautiful face."Face me though, Peter." she said flirtaciously. Was she flirting with me? If she was then i am the happiest guy in the world. I have noticed that when she didn't know I was here she seemed depressed but then I addressed her and she was happier than ever.

I turned my head towards her, and she leaned forward to where our lips were less than an inch apart. I could feel her breath on my lips. I groaned and she giggled. I wanted to close the distance more than anything in this moment. "Are you gonna tell me or are you just teasing me." I asked her.

"A little of both," she said with a wide grin that was spread from ear to ear.

"You knew! The whole time during initiation you knew i had feelings for you," I accused her.

"Yep, that's why I'm doing this to you: to torture you." she said as her smile got even bigger.

I knew that if she just touched me i would be showing her effect on me. It's almost as if she can read my mind because the next thing i knew her hand was moving up my thighs towards my private. I could feel it getting harder and harder for me to hold myself back. Next thing i knew one of her hands was on my neck and the other was the cause of my erection. She giggled as I groaned a little louder and she pulled me on top of her. I never knew how strong she really was until I actually experienced it for myself.

"So is this your way of saying that you like me back?" I asked worried what her answer would be.

"Yes,since the first day of initiation," she said sounding relieved.

"So if that's true why'd you go with Tobias?" I asked her.

"Because you acted like you hated me so I thought that if you saw me with another guy you'd get jealous, I don't think it worked though," she explained.

"Oh it worked. when I saw you and him walking hand in hand I wanted to knock the shit out of him for stealing the girl I loved," I said embarrassed as heat rose up my cheeks.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"why do you like me?"

"because you're not afraid to be yourself. Also you are fucking sexy. I don't think I can stay like this much longer without fighting the urge to take all your clothes off."

"Peter guess what? I get to leave today," she said

"Great does that mean i get a gift tonight?"

"Oh hell yeah. It's not only a gift for you but also for me,"

oh my God did she really just say that?

"Tris?"

"Hmm?''

"if I can't kiss you this moment I am gonna freak"

"Go ahead, I'm not gonna stop you," she said.

As i leaned in to kiss her the door bursted and in came... Tobias.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?" he demanded.

I got up and so did Tris. She was standing in front of me protectively. I was about to tell her I could deal with it but right when i open my mouth to say something she pulled me to her side and held my hand tightly.

"Tobias, I truly am sorry, but i don't love you," she sounded pained to say this because she knew it would hurt his feelings.

"What do you mean?" he asked scared of her answer.

"Tobias, i hate to say this, but it's the truth. Tobias, I never did love you, I was only using you to make Peter jealous," Tris was in tears by now.

Tobias walks towards me, "You're gonna pay for stealing my girlfriend. She doesn't care about you, Peter, she never will" I decided to ignore that last comment because I knew he was lying because she wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to make ma jealous. As for the first part, I almost pissed my pants of fear.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted to talk to me again," she cried as she fell to the ground. Tobias walks out with tears running down his face while muttering something about how he gave her all his trust,love,and his secrets. I fell to the ground with Tris and while holding her I tried to soothe her by whispering sweet nothings to her until finally she looked up at me and said,"Peter please forgive me."

"What's there to forgive? I'm proud of you," I told her and i was proud of her.

"Why?"

"Because you did all that to make me one would've gone through that kind of trouble for me," I told her.

And at that very moment she leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I groaned, "Is that seriously all I get for being right here with you during that huge argument?"

"Fine," she said and kissed my nose a little closer but not what i want. So I leaned in to kiss those pink lips that I happened to dream of every night, but then she stood up.

I groaned, "Really Tris? Every time! You like to tease me don't you?"

"yup! it's funny the way you groan. That's why I do it to you."

"Please just one kiss on the lips," I begged.

"Only if you say sorry," she offered.

"For what?" I questioned.

"I don't know just say it," she said.

"First, come here," I said.

she walked over to me swaying her hips to make me crazy. As soon as she's close enough I grab the swaying hips and pull her into my lap. She doesn't resist she just laughs as I hold her down in my lap. THen I grab her face and she whispers, "Let's get out of here."

"How come you keep interrupting me right when I am about to kiss you? You didn't try to stop me earlier. how come you start to resist now?" I ask her seriously.

"Probably because I didn't know how fun it would be to tease you, but now I do," she says while laughing.

"Okay if we go now where will we go? he sleeps in the dorm and he intimidates me, a lot."

She pushes a button to call the doctor in. When the doctor she explains the situation to the doctor and the doctor leaves to bring us a room key.

The doctor returns a few minute later with a room key and he hands me the key, and then we sign Tris out of the hospital. Then we head to the room. When we get there we lay down.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

When we arrive in the room we enter and I lock the door behind us and turn on the lights.

"Why did you lock the the door?" Peter asked. He sounded nervous, scared even, or that was just my imagination.

"You don't want to be interrupted, do you?" I ask.

"Depends on the activity," he says.

"You won't want to be interrupted with this _activity,_" I assure him.

"Well, what is it?" I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Come here," I order him.

He walks toward me and before he knows what's happening, my legs are wrapped around his waist and I am kissing him on his neck. He was shocked by my actions, and he fell back on the bed. He had one hand on my ass to keep me from falling and the other on my neck. He gets his strength back and stands up and lays me down, so he can get comfortable."Hold on," I said. He groans as he gets up and I tell him,"Do you want me to change or do you want me wearing this?" I ask gesturing towards my clothes.

"Which ever way makes it easier," he replies. So I get up and sashay into the bathroom.

I walk out in my bra and my underwear. He looks up and I blush. He walks up to me and he leans in to kiss me, but I resist. He doesn't know how much I hate to do that, all I've ever wanted was to press my lips against his. When he looks at me he looks concerned so instead of resisting the kiss I start to kiss his neck and then I pull his black basket ball shorts off of him. He pushes me back so he can take his shirt off, but I don't let him. I couldn't just stand there I felt the urge to kiss his lips, so that's what I did. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and he leads us to the bed. He lays me down so that he can get his shirt off, and this time I let him. I miss the feel of his lips against mine, but it only lasted thirty seconds. Then he's leaning over me and kissing my lips, my neck, then my breast. He then licked his way to my bellybutton, then he just stopped and moved to my thighs. I groaned and said,"Now you're teasing me,Peter. Oh well, I guess you want me to tease you next time. I'll kiss you everywhere except for the places you truly want me to." When I said that he came back up to my lips. Then we got comfortable on the bed and we made out and then I sucked on his neck. That made him groan loud and I knew what would make him groan even louder,so I started to kiss his knees and moved my way up and stopped right before his private. He groaned alright. Then we made out some more, and I realized I wanted more so I pulled his grey boxers off of him and that made his eyes go wide. After a while I pulled off my bra and my underwear.

I could feel his stare. When I looked up he was looking at me with longing. So then I laid on my back and waited for him to make a move on me, but he never did. I looked over at him and he was looking at me. He still didn't make a move, so I decided to tease him.

Peter POV

I so wanted to make a move but I didn't know if that's what she wants. She was getting up but she didn't get up, she layed on top of me, but then was getting up. She didn't roll off though, she made sure her private touched mine(mine got hard) and that her breast were in my face.I groaned. Then she got up. I got up and grabbed her waist, she squealed as I lifted her up and dragged her to the bed. I could tell she was teasing me earlier, so I made a move this time. Before I started I looked at her for permission to enter through her gate, and she nodded so I entered. She screamed and I looked at her. I was scared that I had hurt her. I looked at her and all she said was,"keep going." And that's exactly what I did.

{page break}

After that night she wouldn't let go of me. Every night we slept in each other's arms either making out or having sex. It's been a month since the Tobias incident. We never talk about it though. I'm glad that she chose me from the first day of initiation. I'm glad that she fell in love with me and not that Tobias guy. She always kisses me in front of him to make him jealous. Not that I have a problem with that because I know that either way she is gonna choose me over him anyday. I am glad that I was her first. I love the way she can make me feel just by touching me. Wherever we go we are either holding hands, or grabbing each others' asses. I always slapped her ass whenever no one was looking. She always laughed at my actions or kissed me to get me to stop.

She never agreed with me because when we disagree it gets us in the mood to make out. When we make out we end up having sex. Then we will be in bed all that night and the next day. I wanted more of her so I did something different , instead of just kissing her I tickled her, and that was a blast. She made everything fun, especially when it comes to sex.

One night I decided to change things up so instead of fucking her, I used my forearm to spread her legs out more. when they were spread out far enough I stuck two fingers in her and that made her arch her back and that made me happy. Whenever her back arched because of me I would start to kiss her. Not this time, this time I kissed her bellybutton and her back arched even more. I kept navigating through her to make her hard. It worked. When she couldn't stand it anymore she pulled me up to her and kissed my cheek.I groaned. She knew that every time she kisses my cheek I groan because I want more than just a peck on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias POV

I can't believe she did this to me. She chose Peter over me. How could she? He used me to make him jealous and it WORKED! It's been about a month since she broke up with me. I still mourn over her. I miss the way her body felt held up against mine. I loved her and all she did was lead me on to think she loved me. And maybe she did but then it vanished into thin air with my trust. I can't stand to look at Caleb because he looks so much like his sister and it makes my heart tear to a million peaces all over again.

Each time I see her and Peter walking down the halls it makes me want to hurl. Just thinking about her with another man makes me mad. She always said she loved me. I wonder if she ever wanted Peter before a couple weeks ago. But I guess she did because she stated that she only used me to get to him. I also wonder if she ever cheated on me with him before the initiation ceremony. Did she ever look at him longingly in front of me?

Now that I think about it I do remember seeing a look of longing on her face a couple times and she was looking at Peter but I just dismissed them because I thought she hated him for what he did to her. I always hated him for hurting Tris, and this is just another reason to hate him even more.

I told him he would pay for what he did to me: stole my girlfriend. I'm still trying to think of what I should do to him. I could: 1)kill him, but then Tris would hate me. 2) hurt The one he loves the most (Tris), but I don't want to hurt her. No matter what I come up with, each one is gonna end with Tris either hating me or Tris in pain.

Tris POV

I love Peter, I really do and he knows it. I don't know what I would be doing right now if he didn't feel the same way. I would probably be moping around the Bureau wishing I was dead, just like my parents. Peter makes me feel whole. Tobias never made me feel that way, he tried but each time he failed. I did love him for a little bit but then the love just disappeared into thin air. I still can't believe I actually did that to him, especially because I'm pretty sure he caught me staring at Peter longingly many times.

After the break-up I paid more attention to Peter. I bet Peter liked that. Since that first night I couldn't keep my hands off of him. Every once in a while he would lean in for a kiss and I would only kiss his cheek. He would whine, "Really? That's all I get for putting up with you?" and I would reply, " Yes, because you love to put up with me and you know it." Then he would stick out his lower lip in pout mode, so then I would pull on his lip with mine but never did I kiss him whenever he did that.

Then one time he wrapped his arms around my waist and didn't let go till I kissed him. We broke apart after a moment for air. Then he pulled me back towards him so while we kissed I hit him in the back of the head. He winced and asked, "What was that for?" So I answered with, "Because we are in public and you keep kissing me as if we were in our room alone."

"So?" he queeried.

"Sooooo, that means you have to wait till we go back home," I stated.

"Are we almost done here?"he asked eager to go back to the room.

"Yes, but then I have kto go buy groceries, then I have to go get my nails done, that could take hours. Finally I have to go visit Caleb and Christina I haven't seen them in forever!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously?" he asked me with a frown on his face.

"Yes and by the time we get to the room I'll be too tired to do anything but sleep," I teased.

"But what about tomorrow?" he asked sadly.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what" he asked nervously.

"Tomorrow is dedicated for you. We don't have to leave the room all day." I explained.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah, of course!" I replied.

{page break}

Peter POV

I just want to go home right now. We are with Christina and Caleb. I can tell niether of them like me because I used to act like I hated Tris, but that's not true.

Christina whispers to Tris, "Why are you sitting on Peter's lap? I thought you hated him and vice versa." I could tell she thought I couldn't hear her, but she was wrong.

"I can hear you Christina," She pulls away and blushes.

"To answer your question. Me and Peter are now together. I have always liked him and vice versa," Tris explained. I loved the way it sounded whenever she told someone we were together. Her voice gets all sexy and excited.

"Since when?" Caleb asked.

"For a month now!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Why _him_, Tris?" Caleb asked her. I was curious of what she would say so I looked at her expectantly.

"Because I LOVE him, Caleb." she says nonchalantly. I was so glad to hear her say that because it's the first time she's admitted to it out loud.

Caleb started to get all overprotective over Tris. So to make him mad I put both my hand on her ass. She jumped up, giggled, and slapped my hands away from her sexy body. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Caleb's jaw tensed. So then I grabbed her waist and pulled her down back to my lap, she looked at me, and I leaned forward to kiss her. We kissed until I heard Caleb clear his throat.

After Caleb gave me THE BIG BROTHER TALK, and Christina gossiped with Tris, we went to the room. Tris kissed me for a while then went to bed. I layed down next to her and she cuddled into my chest. I loved the way her body felt cuddled up to me, but what I hate is how she won't let me do anything with her because she was too all I did was kiss the top of her head then I would suck on her neck. She groans then slaps me across the face. She then turns around when I start to whine and kisses me repeatedly. That got my heart beating so fast I had to pull away to catch my breath. She just laughed at me then turned around and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter POV

I wake up to realize that Tris isn't right next to me. I feel a frown creep onto my face. I look around the room thinking that she might be eating or she might be changing. She's no where to be seen. I get worried so I get up to see if she was in the bathroom. I opened to door but when I peer inside I don't see any sign of her. I decide to wait for her return so that if she does return the apartment won't get here to an empty apartment.

After a while, I realize she won't be returning any time soon so I go to lay down when I feel something crinkle under me. I reach under to see what it was. It was a note and is said:

Peter-Sorry if I worried you, Baby. I didn't mean to. Now you may be wondering where the hell I am. So you have to go on a little hunt to find me. Go out to the terrace and you shall find your next clue-Tris

I go out to the terrace and I can't believe what I am seeing in front of me...right in front of me is a huge knife. And a note.

Peter-go to the place that reminds you of my first act of bravery-Tris

THE TRAINING ROOM!

So I head to the cafeteria which is the training room here in the Bureau. So I run to the cafeteria at full speed, eager to find my girlfriend. When I get there I find a big poster that said Peter-go to the first place we spent the night in together(before THAT NIGHT)-Tris

So I speed walk to the dormitory and when I arrive there is a box on my bed so I go to open it and inside theres a puppy and I cuddle with it. Then I look at the collar and it says:

Peter-bring the dog and meet me by the hospial but farther down the hall-Tris

Tris POV

I am sitting on the bench close to the hospital where I broke up with Tobias. I am waiting for Peter to show up right now. I hear heavy footfalls coming my way and I know it's him so I get up and hide. He gets there and shouts, "Baby you here?"

So I jump out at him and kiss hiss face all over. His hands wrap around my waist and pulls me up to him and I let him. We kiss for a while till I pull away and say, "You have no idea how much I missed you,Baby!"

"Where'd all this baby shit come from?" he asked me with a sparkle in his eyes as he looks at me.

"I don't know. I thought I would try the pet names," I say cautious of what he will say.

"Oh..." he trails off.

"What it doesn't work?" I ask worried that he didn't like it.

"No it's not that. It's just that you sound soo sexy whenever you say it," he says sexily.

"Oh really?" I ask him teasing.

"Yeah! Really!" He says matter-of-factly.

"Peter?" I ask nervously. I've been nervous since I found out. I just wanted to get it over with.

"Yes sweetie?" He tries out a pet name I don't like but I don't say anything about it, though.

"I'm Pregnant!" I say really fast scared of what his reaction is.

"Oh My God, are you serious?"

"Yes Peter that was why I wasn't in the room this morning. I felt sick;I threw up at 5 in the morning so then I went to the hospital to see what it was and they tested me and it was positive, then I went and set up the 'hunt' for you and the puppy is for our baby," I explain to him.

"Oh my God, Baby. That's amazing! I can't believe it! What will Christina and Caleb say?" he asked excitedly. Although Christina has warmed up to the fact that Peter and I are going out and she can't change it. Caleb is gonna be pissed though. I can already tell what his reaction will be. So hopefully he won't give Peter too much grief.

Peter POV

Ohmygosh! Tris is PREGNANT and I am the father. I can't wait! I am scared and excited at the same time though. Scared because who knows how her brother, Caleb, will react when he finds out I got Tris pregnant. She's only seventeen! It's not that I'm scared of him it's just the fact that he won't like me and then when the baby is born. He most likely won't like me to have created this 'fetus' that is now growing inside his sister. We are going to go tell them the news. The rest of the day me and Tris are in our room kissing and talking about what we are gonna do when the baby comes.

"You sure you want to stay with me?" She tells me. I am a little hurt that she would think I would want to leave her just because of a little baby is growing inside of her.

"Yes, of course. I want to have a huge family with you. It'll be fun." I say as I wiggle my eyebrows which makes her laugh and that causes her to slap me then she kisses me fiercer than ever. It's 10 o'clock when we go to sleep. I have my arms wrapped around her and kiss her and our baby goodnight. I tell them both I love them.

"We love you too. We always will, Babe." Tris says and she sounds so sexy I have trouble resisting the **_urge,_ **but I still do it. Don't know how I controlled my urge so quick but I did. We fall asleep in each others arms with the baby in between us.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris POV

Today is the day. Yesterday I told Peter about my pregnancy. He sounded so excited but I wonder if that excitement is real or just a cover-up. Today we are going to tell Caleb and Christina about my pregnancy. Caleb has been acting a little over-protective now that me and Peter are together.

I can't wait till the little boy/girl is out of my womb. I wonder what my parents would think of me being pregnant at the age of seventeen. I wish there was no war so that my parents could be right here next to me helping me with my problems. My mother would be so happy and she would explain to me what I am going through at a certain point in my pregnancy. My father would be as over-protective as Caleb because I am his 17 year old daughter and i am pregnant.

We(me and Peter) are on our way to the dormitory so that we can tell Caleb and Christina. I take a glance at Peter and he seems happier than ever. I stop, then Peter stops right next to me and I get on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. Instead of groaning like usual he holds me by the waist so that I can't move. He holds me there till I kiss him on the lips. As soon as our lips touch I get lost in the moment and I want more. I push him against the wall in the corridor we are in. He pulls me closer and then I jump up and straddle him. I can tell he is getting excited because he is getting more and more passionate. He starts to tug on my shorts but I stop him.

Peter POV

Tris and I were walking to the dormitory when she stopped. I then stop right next to her she gets on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. I hold her there till she kisses me and when she does I want more. I want: Endless love from her.

She jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist. I start to want even more so I deepen the kiss by sliding my tongue along her bottom lip. she opens and I massage her touge with mine and she returns the favor. I try to pull her shorts down but she stops me. I wonder why, then she pulls back and i try to hold against me longer but I fail miserably.

"We can't do this," she says.

"Why not?" I ask a little worried that she has changed her mind about me.

"Our baby is inside me and if we do this it could damage he/she," she says worriedly.

"Oh well can I at least have one more kiss?" I ask her with a pouty look on my face.

"You know I can't resist that face," she pouts, "but I guess one kiss will do."

"Yayy!" I exclaim as if I were a baby.

"Oh no that won't do I can't be kissing a baby!" she says teasingly.

"Fine! Okay I'll leave that to this little baby," I say while patting her tummy.

She giggles. God I love it when she giggles.

"WHAT THE FUCK, TRIS! YOUR PREGNANT?" someone yells from down the hall.

We both look and we see...Zeke.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- please review. lalalalalataz suggested I have four love someone else. I am going to do it I just need ideas I have had writer's block for the past few days.**

Zeke POV

I can't believe what I just heard. Tris...PREGNANT?

I yell at her and they look at me startled. Tris looks worried as she says,"Zeke! Oh my gosh you weren't supposed to hear that."

I feel a little hurt that she didn't want me to know. I look at her and I see a totally different girl. It's not the girl my best friend fell in love with. She's not the same. Someone changed her and i know who that person is. Peter Hayes. He is gonna pay for what he did to her. He put a child in her. Does she even want it? Did he force her to have sex with him and like it? Why are they holding hands, are they together?

As these thoughts flash through my mind I see two or three tears trickle down her cheeks. I run up to her and hug her. i can see Peter tense. I am smiling in my head knowing that I am the one who got him mad. I then push Tris behind me and I stand up to Peter.

"Hey! That's my friend you got pregnant youre gonna pay for this you little dipsh-"I start to say.

"Hey Zeke he's my boyfriend okay gosh let me go!" Tris cuts me off.

"I thought you were with Four?" I ask confused.

"I was but not anymore. I just used him to get to Peter. Please don't hate me for it." She says as she collapses to the floor crying.

Peter falls to the floor next to her and whispers something in her ear to comfort her. I can't believe it. I just stand there unable to move. She used him? But they looked like they were really in love. I feel like I just got stabbed in the heart. Again. Now I have to choose. My bestfriend of two years who accidentally killed my best friend or one of my brother's best friends that are still alive. which one. I don't want to regret my choice though.

"I could never hate you, Tris. You're all I have left besides my mom and Christina. Please I know I lashed out but it's because I care. Please don't cry" i plead.

"What about Four? Isn't he still your friend?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know anymore. I can't look at him without thinking of what he did to my brother and how I will never get to hear Uriah's voice again! He was the... only one...who...under...stood me." I say in between sobs. Tris gets up and comforts me. i hear her whisper to peter to go to the apartment.

"Zeke look at me." She says sternly.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk, Now!"

"Okay"

**Four POV**

I am walking around when I see Peter walking to his ! this is my chance to get him to pay for what he did to me.

I walk up to him and push him against the wall and hold him there. I don't see guilt, regret, or fear in his eyes. All I see is a tired looking Peter with a hint of excitement. He seems very calm. That just pisses me off more so I punch him in the face many times until I feel a hand touch my shoulder I turn and see Matthew.

"Go away, Matthew!" I say with anger.

I guess I scared him because he just walked off. i turn to Peter who's face is covered in blood.

"That's what you get for what you did!" I explain.

"Oh you heard?" He asks with a huge goofy grin plastered on his face. Oh no what did he do? He hurt her didn't he? If I find out he did something horrible to her he is a dead man.

"Heard what?" I ask him hoping he will tell me.

"That Tris is pregnant," He says, his smile is getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"WHAT? ARE YOU THE FARTHER? HOW COULD YOU SHE'S ONLY SEVENTEEN. SHE'S NOT READY. " I yell at him. I feel my heart tear to pieces as he nods.

"As I said before Tris is pregnant. I am the father and I have no doubt in my mind that she can take care of the baby. I am not going to leave her side so then she won't have to raise he/she alone," He says matter-of-factly.

I am so angry and hurt at the same time. I wanted it to be my baby in her. I wanted to be the one to make a big family with her. I run because I know that if I speak I am going to cry and I most likely will not be able to stop.

**Peter POV **

That was awkward. He walked away as if he was about to cry. My face hurts. I walk into the apartment to wash my face and get some ice.

**Tris POV**

After my talk with Zeke I walk back to the apartment to find Peter in the bathroom washing his face. The water is pink. I rush in to the bathroom before he notices I am here. I wrap my arms around his waist. I feel him jump under my touch. He looks at me and I gasp. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

"Baby! what happened?" I ask.

"Four attacked me," He says.

"Why?"

"I don't know. then I told him you were pregnant and he freaked. After i told him I ws the father he ran away as if he was abouto cry. Can you believe that? The almighty four about to CRY?"

Oh my gosh he beat up my poor baby. i kiss Peter all over the face. "I should get beat up more often if you're going to treat me like this." He says which makes me giggle. He then pushes me up against the door so i wrap my legs around his waist and grind my hips into his. I can feel the effect I have on him and I love it. I then slide down his pants then mine. We take our shirts off and then we do some things I would rather not go into to much detail.


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV

I realize that what me and Peter did last night was wrong because we could've damaged our little baby but it felt so right. I wake up the next day and go to the bathroom when I returned to the bedroom I expected to see Peter awake. Peter is still sprawled out on the bed face down. Knowing he's a heavy sleeper I push him to where he is on his back. I then straddle him and kiss him he immediately responds by kissing me back. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I tease him by not giving him access. He groans.

Peter POV

I feel Tris' lips against mine and I kiss back. I ask permission to enter by running my tongue along her bottom lip. She refuses. I groan embarrassingly loud. She laughs. So cute, that laugh. I can't believe that laugh now belongs to me. God I love her so much. Why does she love me? I am just a bully. I was a bully to her during initiation and the war. How did she ever forgive me? I still remember the first day I saw her.

*_Flashback*_

_Today's choosing day. I finally get to choose a different faction and get away from my abusive father.I already know what faction I am going to choose. Dauntless: the brave. I know I belong there._

_{Time lapse}_

_We are on the top of a building and the dauntless leader, Eric, is aeking, "Who will jump first?"_

_An Erudite boy speaks up but I can't hear because the girl standing with him. She looks amazing. She is from Abnegation. Why am I so starstruck? She's just a girl. Why does she have this affect on me? Oh my gosh, Peter snap out of it._

_After minutes of no response she speaks up and says," I will jump first.'' I can't believe they she is gonna jump off this 7 story building into an unknown place. Even I don't have the guts to do that. She walks up to the ledge and climbs on top. _

_"Yeah take it off Stiff...Put it back on" I say as she pulls off her jacket. She turns around and throws it at me with as much force she could muster. It hits me in the chest and I catch it. I want to keep it but that would be telling people that I like her._Its hard for me not to imagine her soft looking lips against mine._That wouldn't be good for my reputation amongst my friends. We always made fun of the Abnegation. So me liking one would totally ruin my rep. _

_I watch as the girl who caught my heart jumps. I don't hear any screams. After about 30 seconds I hear a male voice yell,"First jumper, Tris.'' So that's her name. Huh! Doesn't really sound like an Abnegation type name. But then again it could be short for something. Maybe. Either way I can feel anger bubble up inside of me because that voice sounded muscular and she might like him. I sure hope not because she belongs with me._

_*Flashback over*_

She is straddling me. Her legs are wrapped around my hips. She pulls back and grinds her hips into mine and I can already feel the affect she has on me. I bet she can too. She laughs at me and hops off. I grab her waist and pull her back. " Not so fast. After you do something like that you can' t just walk away without paying for it." So then I pull her back on the bed and we make out for the next few minutes. We break apart for air. She gives me a small peck on the lips and walks off.

"You should get dressed we are going to tell my brother the good news today, okay?" She states.

"Yeah okay" I reply.

Caleb POV

I want my sister to leave Peter. I was barely warming up to Four/Tobias. Now she is with another guy. Like what the hell. I know she hates the overprotective brother. I just don't want her to get told me she was able to protect herself and I don't doubt that. I just want to be like the father that we lost about a month ago.

She told me she was coming over today to tell me and Christina something. So help me if I find out that she was pregnant I am gonna kill Peter.

Tris POV

Me and Peter are walking to the dorms and I am so nervous about how Caleb is gonna react. We are about to turn the corner when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I know it's not Peter so I turn to see who it is. I turn to see the last person I want to see today. Tobias.

"Tobias what do you want?" I ask him.

" I need to talk to you, in private." He says.

"No whatever you have to say to me you can say to Peter, too. Okay?" I ask a little annoyed.

" fine, um, I realize that you are now with_ him, _but do you think that I could have a second chance to prove how much I love you?" He asks shyly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I am pregnant with his child and I love him not you. I am sorry to say it but it's true" I yell at him an I drag Peter away before he has a chance to reply.

We walk into the dormitory and I don't believe what I am seeing. I seriously don't believe it. I see...


	10. author's note

**not a story update**

**I am thinking about quiting this fanfiction I got a bad review the other day.**

**Guest- I hate it. You suck at writing. Why don't you just quit?**

** I know this one review shouldn't affect me but I am very passionate about my writing and one rude comment can break me down. I'be gotten reviews that say they don't like the story because it's Petris and not Fourtris**

**Thank you to those who support my writing. I will update soon.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all of you who support me. **

Tris POV

_We walk into the dormitory and I don't believe what I am seeing. I seriously don't believe it. I see.._

I see my brother on his bed with someone on his lap and get this they were KISSING!

"Oh shit! I didn't know she was coming at this time," I hear my brother say.

"Caleb who is this?" I ask curiously.

I just stand there expecting it to be someone I don't know but when she turns I am shocked by what I see. It's hard to believe that she of all people would be caught making out with my brother. Peter laughs at my side.

Peter POV

I laugh and I laugh hard. We walked into the dormitory. Not only did we walk into the dormitory but also into a make out session between Caleb and...Christina. Christina jumps up and attempts to dash towards the door but Tris is already there.

"Whoa where do you think you're going I have to tell you guys something but first you have to explain what we just walked in on. Caleb you first," Tris demands.

"Fine! Okay so today I was a little angry so I came back here and read a book for a while. Then Christina walked in and comes toward me and kisses me so by instinct I kissed her back. When we finally pulled away she said she liked me. The feelings were mutual so I kissed her again and then you walked in end of story," Caleb says to Tris.

I am laughing so hard by then that Tris hit me across the face and glared at me. God she was so hot when she was mad."Sorry," I mumbled.

"Chris? Is this the truth?" She asked her a little confused.

"Yes," Christina says.

Tris POV

"Ohmygosh! So as you guys together now or what?" I ask a little too excited.

"I don't know. Christina?" Caleb says.

"Ummm..." Christina nods her head vigorously.

Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhh! My best friend is now dating my brother. I can't believe it!

Then Christina walks over and sits on Caleb's lap." What were you gonna tell us, Trissy-bear?" Christina asks.

"Hey that's my nickname for her!" Peter whines.

"Really Peter you never used it before or have you and I just don't remember?" I ask him.

"No but I am now, Trissy-bear. Can we tell them now? If Caleb's going to hurt me I wanna get it over with it," the last comment he whispers to where only I could hear him.

"Fine! Caleb calm down before I tell you this. Please don't get mad at what I'm about to tell you guys. Christina try to keep your boyfriend under control please," I say worried that Caleb is gonna do something to ruin my life in someway.

"What's this about, Beatrice?" Caleb asks. Oh no I can tell he's already pissed because he used my full name. This can't be good.

"Ummmm! What do you say to being an uncle?" I ask slowly.

"I don't want to be an uncle. I am too young to be an uncle. Why?" Cale says.

It breaks my heart thinking that he won't love his niece/nephew the same way I will mine.

"I'm pregnant with his child and I am excited but I guess you want to kill him now but you can't. I won't allow my child to live without his/her blood father. Okay?" I say as I again drag Peter away from the enemy. Except in this case it's my brother not Tobias.

Caleb POV

_"I'm pregnant with his child and I am excited but I guess you want to kill him now but you can't. I won't allow my child to live without his/her blood father. Okay?"Tris says as she drags Peter out before I can respond to what she just told me and Christina._

Oh my God! I was right! He did get her pregnant.

I am gonna so kill him but wait did she say she was happy? Yes she did. If she's happy I guess I am too because she is my sister after all and I have to support her through everything.

"Hey you okay?" Christina asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just mad and happy at the same time." I say and it is true I am happy to be an uncle.

"What do you mean?" Christina asks.

"I'm mad because Peter got her pregnant and I'm happy that I'm gonna be an uncle! You know what I mean?" I say to my girlfriend. God I love the sound of it.

"Yes."

Then she leans down and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her hips and squeeze. She groans softly then she adjusts her sitting position to where she is straddling me. Her hand are messing with my hair and my hand no to her thighs to make sure she doesn't slip off and fall to the ground. Her hands move down my chest and rest on my ughem area. I groan and I bet she can feel the affect she has on me because she laughs and starts to unzip my pants

Tris POV

I don't want to know his reaction so me and Peter go back to the apartment.

When we arrive I go lay down and cry myself to sleep in Peter's arms.

Tobias POV

I am walking around when this girl walks up to me and says something but I zoned everything out so I can't hear.

She snaps her fingers in my face and says, "Tobias? I was asking you if you would be interested in going on a dinner date with me tonight." I looked up and saw Kaylee, a girl I met a few days at a nearby cafè.

"Yeah that'd be fun! What time?" I ask her.

"7 okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah see you then," I tell her with a hint of excitement. Kaylee is the second girl in this world who has ever caught my eye. Besides Tris. And guess what? Kaylee is 18 too.

"Yeah see you then," she says with a smile on her face.

**That's it for today. Again I'd lime to thank all of you who support me.**


	12. Chapter 11

Tobias POV

Maybe now I can get over Tris. Kaylee is my age not some 16 year old little girl who doesn't appreciate me. I still love Tris, don't get me wrong, she was perfect to me in the time that I cared. Now that she has told me the truth I guess I will have to get over her at some point in this lifetime. And that time is now!

My date is in an hour and a half. I don't know what to wear. I know I shouldn't fret about this but this is only my second OFFICIAL date with a girl. It's not just any girl to me either. This is the only other girl who has caught my eye and has showed no interest in me when we first met.

Anyways Tris has found another guy I'm pretty sure she has gotten over that little situation that happened last month in the hospital room with Peter. She's already pregnant I mean really? No one gets pregnant that fast in a new relationship. What sucks the most about our break-up is that she knows everything about me. From my past to my fears to all my secrets. She was the only one I ever trusted with that stuff and now all she does is throw that away. That's what sucks! Now I know someone who already knows about my past and I don't have to tell her anything about me because everybody in this agency saw everything that happened on a normal basis for me and for everyone else who lives and who has died in that city we call home. I don't have to worry about what she thinks about me because I can tell by the look in her eyes. They tell me she doesn't care about all that stuff. About my past. Someone once said, "Live in the present because today is a gift." So that's exactly what I'm gonna do. _Forget about Tris she left you remember? Don't think about the short but strong and bra-What am I saying I am basically giving myself more reason to try to win Tris over. No!no!no!no!no!no! she left you tobias ! Remember that!_

{Time Lapse}

Its time for my date. It took me about half an hour to finally figure out what I was gonna wear. I settled for a magic mike costume...JK You probably thought that I was serious but I'm not. Seriously though I settled for some blue jeans and a black T-shirt that shows off my abbs through the fabric that hugs my body tight. I have a great body what's the point in having it if I'm not gonna show it off.

I go to meet her at the restaraunt, That Place, we decided to eat there mostly because it's the closesty thing this agency has to a fancy, classy restaraunt. When I get there I see Kaylee and I don't believe what I see. Kaylee is wearing a bright pink shirt with some tight pants that really show off her stuff. I mentally slap myself because I am already thinking like this and I barely know the girl.

I walk up to her and she smiles realizing it's me.

**Kaylee POV**(I wanted to do something different)

OhmyGod! I have a date with Tobias ! He is so hot! I can't believe he said yes when I asked him out. I know he had a girlfriend who broke up with him and that he still loves her but I couldn't help but ask him out.

Someone starts approaching me and I am about to tell them I'm waiting for someone but when I look I realize that it was Tobias and I smiled. He engulfs me in a hug. I don't know why he did but I liked it so I hugged him back. His grip tightened. By that point I couldn't breathe and I didn't realize I was stuttering hints that I couldn't breathe until he let go while apologizing. As soon as we are not hugging anymore I miss the feel of his big muscular arms wrapped around my waist and his face nuzzled into my neck.

We go inside is That Place and we order our food. He gets the grilled cheese sandwich with a side of fries and he also got a cheeseburger. I ordered their original chicken salad with their special homemade sauce.

After we ordered me and Tobias talked about a bunch of random shit.

{Time Lapse}

After the date, Tobias and I walked around the agency just because we could. We just walked in silence and it wasn't silence because we had nothing to talk about it was the good type of silence where you don't need to talk in order to fill the silence. Somehow we magically appear in front of my room.

**Tobias POV**

**"**Well this is me," she says and I am sad to see her leave.

"Okay!" I say in response. I then lean down and kiss her tenderly. I pull away and walk away. "See you tomorrow? Same time?" I call over my shoulder.

"Yeah sure that'd be great!" She calls back.

**thats the end of this chapter. Please review your thoughts. I got the restaraunt name from the town that I grew up in there is a restaraunt just outside of city limits that I grew up eating in. Everyone in that town knows what place when I say "That Place". And plz if you have any bad comments plz do not post them.**

**-moyg(Mariah)(peterlover1)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Tobias POV**

I just kissed Kaylee.

**Kaylee POV**

He just kissed me, then walked off as if nothing happened. I have another date with him tomorrow, too.

**Tris POV**

Peter and I were walking around the agency when I spotted Tobias kiss another girl. I frown to myself. Why? He's found someone else. Someone else that isn't me. Shouldn't I be happy? But no, I feel sick. I want to be that girl. I don't understand. It's the same feeling I had when I saw Peter laughing with Molly. I realize that feeling now...jealousy.

It can't be, though. As much as i hate to say it, it's true. I just used him to make Peter jealous. I had no intention of actually falling in love with him. Is that what that is? Love? My intention was to make Peter jealous. That's it. I felt like I succeeded. But did I really? Right now I feel like I really truly failed. Is Peter really the right one for me? Was I wrong all along? I am so confused. Did I succeed or fail?

If I choose to go back to Tobias will he take me? If not will Peter take me back after trying to go back with Tobias? If Tobias does take me back what will happen to my child? Will he/she stay with me or will she want to live with her father?

I feel bad because if I do go back to Tobias I will have to explain that me and his/her father were in love with each other for a month and then it ended. In that month I got pregnant and had a lot problems between two men whom she loved very much. How am I supposed to explain that? Or I can tell her Tobias is his/her real dad and Peter is her uncle.

I will have to talk to Peter later on tonight. I don't want to break his heart but I also don't want to be with someone who I will not love for all of eternity.

**Thank you all for reading! This last chapter? Hate it? Love it? Maybe?**

**Please review. PM me if you have any ideas.**


	14. AN

**A/N: i am going for at least 5 reviews per chapter. so if you want me to continue please review**

** ~peterlover1(Mariah)**


	15. an 2

Okay I have been getting mean reviews so i just ask that if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all. And you know who I am talking about but please stop trash talking my fanfic because I doubt you could do any better. And you can say I am facrionless all you want but I know that I truly do belong in dauntless unlike you. So don't read if you don't like it. Also the title should tell you what the stories main idea is about. So if you don't like it DEAL WITH IT! I'm not forcing all of y'all to read it

Also there is a poll up on my profile page to see who Tris should choose. Please go vote today


	16. Chapter 13

**please vote! if you don't vote i wont be able to continue my story. also please review hoping for 5 per chapter.**

Tris POV(that night)

Me and Peter walk to the apartment and he tries to kiss word: tries.

I push hijm away and he looks at me confused.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asks me, not knowing what's coming next.

"Nothing but we need to talk," i say with a tinge of guilt in my voice.

"Okay but can you tell me what it's about so that i won't be so worried?"

"No because if i tell you you will get even more worried and i bet that because i just told you that you're worrried out of your mind aren't you?" i ask as he nods with worry filling his eyes. i can see his adams apple bobbing up and down. i look at him and he looks at me expectantly. so i take him to the bed and i sit down. he sits down next to me and watches as silent tears roll down my face.

"Peter, i have to tell you this," i tell him.

"What is it?"

"Ithinkimayhavefalleninlovewheniwastryingtomakeyoujealous," I say all in one breath of air. finally that's out of the way now all i have to do is deal with his reaction. at first i think he didn't understand me but then realization strikes him.

**Tobias POV**

i am walking around when i hear voices from inside Tris' apartment. i lean in close and hear tris say, "ithinkimayhavefalleninlovewheniwastryingtomakeyoujealous." she said it so fast at first i didn't understand but then i realize that she had said, 'I think I may have fallen in love when I was trying to make you jealous.' she used me to make him jealous so if i put two and two together and badabing badaboom she fell in love with me during initiation. maybe i'm not sure yet. so i listen to the rest.

"What? What do you mean you MAY have fallen in love? Did you or did you not?" he says and i can hear the hurt in his voice. i can't belive it he actually did love her. all this time i thought he was only with her to get in her pants which we both had done. but then he had to steal her away from me and get her pregnant. Wait she never did make sure that the baby was his so maybe the baby's mine.

"yes i did but that doesn't change the fact that i still love you and always will even if it is brotherly love. okay? Look i can't be with you knowing that i love someone else, okay? I promise you though i will always be here for you no matter what the mater is. it doesn't have to be awkward between us it will only be awkward if we make it awkward," i hear tris say.

"Okay but please tell me who it is." He says. _How stupid can this guy get? I mean really all her other friends are dead besides Christina, me, Caleb, and Zeke. could it be Zeke?_ i think as i hear her say, "It's ..."

i wait and wait for her to say my name but it never comes. instead i hear...

**short chapter, sorry. hahahaha! Cliffie. ** **vote for who it should be. Zeke? Tobias? Someone else? if you said someone else PM me who it is and what they look like. i thank those of you who support me. sorry haven't been able to update i've had writer's block for a while. please review! **


	17. Chapter 14

**since no ones been voting i am just gonna continue the story. hope y'all enjoy.**

**Peter POV**

i can't believe it she love Zeke?

He is so dead. I thought he was a brother to her. I wonder if he likes her back.

**Tobias POV**

Zeke? what? why him? he's like my brother and she likes HIM! he has to know, so i text him.

Hey dude guess what?-Tobias

What?-Zke

Tris likes you, do you like her back?-T

Dude i am not gonna answer that because I don't want to make you mad-Z

Don't worry i won't get mad, just calm down. So is that a yes?-T

Yes it is-Z

Text her and tell her-T

I can't she's pregnant with Peter's baby-Z

He is willing to work something out with her so that she can go to you and still keep the baby. i am listening through their door right now and they are working it out right now-T

Fine I'll text her-Z

Finally look i'm not saying that i don't love her anymore i am just saying that if you hurt her you will find yourself in the chasm-T

But that's in chicago-Z

That's how far i'll throw you and you know i can-T

Yeah wutever-Z

(1 hour later)

guess who has a girlfriend?-Zeke

Who? You? Me?- Tobias

second one-Z

You?-T

Yup!-Z

Tris said yes?-T

yup! i am with her right now.

**short chapter sorry! hope you enjoyed it! i'll try to update soon. READ AND REVIEW!**


	18. another AN

**A/N: i am sorry y'all but i have had writers block for a while and i cant think of anything to write.**

**please review or PM me any ideas**


End file.
